


secret garden

by sadcatsyndrome



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatsyndrome/pseuds/sadcatsyndrome
Summary: In which Muku shows something special to Yuki.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	secret garden

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!! this secret santa is for @nigeeta on twitter. i hope you enjoy, and check out the other pieces at @A3secretsanta! :) everyone worked so hard aaa ily!!

It’s 2 PM, and Yuki thinks he’s going to pass out. 

Working on costumes for 9 hours on end is just the right recipe for burnout, and a break would be greatly appreciated. He wishes someone would just-

“Yuki!” Oh, _thank fuck._ Summer Troupe’s ball of energy bursts into his room, grinning from ear to ear and breathing hard. “Yuki, I want to show you something, so get moving!” He rushes, trying to get the sentence out quickly.

“Woah, Muku. Slow down for a second. Where are we going?” Yuki stands up from his chair, stretching his legs. Muku then brings a finger to his lips with a mischievous grin.

“It’s a secret. Now come!” Yuki follows Muku out of Room 201, and they go through the dorm to the main walkway, spotting some other members practicing as they go. Suddenly, the Director spots them slipping their shoes on, and walks towards the two.

“Hey, where are you boys headed to?” She asks. Muku turns to her.

“Ah, Yuki and I are headed out. Don’t worry, though! We won’t be out too late.” He replies. Izumi finds his answer fine.

“That’s okay with me. Just be back before 8.” The Director waves them off, returning to the thing she was doing before. The pair step outside, Muku leads Yuki onto a sidewalk. 

“Finally ready, Yuki?” he questions. Yuki barely has time to get out a single ‘yes’ before Muku firmly clasps their palms together, and takes off with a start. 

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Are we holding hands? Wh- Are we speeding up? God, how fast is he?_ Yuki is trying to comprehend how Muku isn’t becoming a total blur, and how they’re still connected. Muku whips his head back to face Yuki, the breeze whipping his hair.

“Isn’t this fun? We’re about halfway there, so don’t fall back now!” The wind deafens a few of his words, but Yuki gets the gist of it and nods. Despite his legs feeling like they’re going to give out, he supposes that running with Muku, the scenery rushing by, is… nice. But he remembers something.

“Hey, you still haven’t told me where we’re running.” Yuki would honestly enjoy just laying on the pavement for a few days instead of using his legs. Muku turns around again and pouts, stopping. It’s a little offputting, seeing as he’s always smiling. 

"Don’t get impatient _now!_ I swear you’ll enjoy it, I promise!” He sighs.

Yuki's eyes narrow. “Fine. I'll trust you." He feels them speeding up again. _Here we go. I will not collapse. I will not collapse. I will not fall in front of my cr-_ His huh. 

"Look up!" Muku's voice gasps. That breaks him out of his thoughts, and Yuki does as asked. And _wow_ , he was right. This place is breathtaking. The Sakura tree in front of him takes up an extent of the blue sky, flowers somewhat swaying. The pair walk up to a pristine white fence enclosing a block of the area, opening the gate to the doors. They walk inside, shutting it. Lilies and bellflowers cover the grass, fully bloomed. The air rustles the blossoms along with Yuki's hair, and he looks at the boy next to him.

"Muku, how did you find this place? I've never seen anything like it." 

With a sheepish smile, he answers. "Well, I was walking home one day and I accidentally took a wrong turn. I meant to call Ju-chan or you to come pick me up, but... I found this! And wanted to show you. Do you not like it?"

"What? No, I love it. I needed some rest from sewing. This was, ah.. uh," He coughs into his hand. "Sweet of you. Thanks." Without warning, his leg spasms, causing him to tumble down into the garden along with Muku. Petals flutter into the air and gently drop onto the ground. 

"Yuki! Are you all right? What happened?" Muku asks. Yuki sits up, spitting a flower out of his mouth. 

" _You_ happened! We ran, what, half a mile? It was inevitable I was going to fall, idiot!" He scolds and flicks his friend on the forehead. 

"Sorry! I don't realize how quick I am sometimes. Here, let me make it up to you.." Selecting a bellflower, Muku reaches over to place it in Yuki's hair, tucking some behind his ear. "There! It suits you." Smirking, Yuki now does the same, plucking a lily from its stem and fixing it into Muku's. 

"Now we match." He says. They both start laughing, falling back onto the ground. Entangling their hands, they calm down, breath slowing. Yuki turns his head, green tresses falling to the side. "You know, it's kind of weird that something this intricate would be growing here." He states. Muku thinks about it for a second, then responds. 

"We should thank them, though! It's kind of like something out of a Shojo." His eyes seem like they're shining. Yuki loves this Muku, the one who's face is alight when he talks about his passions, the one who's learning to love himself, and.. the one who Yuki has feelings for. 

"Hey, Muku. Could we, I don't know, come here again? For lunch or something." _Please say yes,_ he hopes.

"Sure! Oh, and Yuki?" He yawns.

"Yeah?" 

"Would you mind waking me up when it's time to leave? Thanks..."

"All right. Wait, what? Wake you up? The hell.." He tries to get a reply, but Muku is already dozing off. "Geez, you're so difficult sometimes." Yuki huffs and scoots closer, trying to get comfortable. He cards a hand through cotton candy pink and decides to think about his emerging crush later.

But for now, Yuki feels like he could stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! i love mukuyuki with all my heart, and i hope everyone else also does! as always, thanks for reading, comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
